


Alone // Leopika

by simpnationattendee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Smut, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpnationattendee/pseuds/simpnationattendee
Summary: Warning 18+ content, please don't read it if you aren't comfortable with sex scenes etc.One day Kurapika has a wet dream about Leorio, what does that mean? Are his feelings genuine or is he just confused? And what about Leorio?They end up meeting as Killua and Gon are on Greed Island. What will happen?(keep in mind this is my first smut story so spare me from hate please)
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. wet dreams of him

Kurapika was laying down in bed at the house of the Nostrades. Killua and Gon were gone to play Greed Island and he had gone back to the boss. Leorio stayed in Yorknew city to study. As he thought of him he felt his skin crawl, he knew what he felt for the older. Not that he would ever let anyone know, at least not Leorio...

Melody was sleeping in the room next to him, it felt weird to even think about jerking off. She would definitely hear him and he would never be able to look her into the eyes again. He hadn't felt the pleasure in way too long for him to count. Just laying down felt like a gift from above. He suddenly realized what he had been thinking of and gasped, no way he would do something perverted like that. And to add, while thinking of his friend!

He was exhausted, not only physically. The spiders had taken all his energy and he hadn't had a moment to relax. His head was spinning and his limbs were heavy. Constantly trying to close his eyes and catching sleep felt too forced. Something was bothering him, not the bosses affairs and doings, not the spiders either. It wasn't a feeling of stress or anger, it tickled behind the ear and made him blush. What a weird feeling...

Leorio grabbed his bare wrist and pulled him closer. He was staring down at his bare chest, bare bottom... He climbed on top of him and sat on his lap while Leorio was slowly forming soon to be hickeys on Kurapikas bare neck. The kisses were filled with warmth, love, pureness and lust to love each other. Kurapika was a blushing mess, his moans were quiet but clear. Leorio stopped kissing him and looked upon his lips. Kurapika kept avoiding looking into those eyes, they were filled with ambition and desire. He reached out his hand and touched Kurapikas cheek. "Keep your eyes on me," he said with a deep, tired but intimate voice. It made Kurapika shiver and blush even more. He pushed Leorio down and leaned down to look straight into his eyes. The moment felt overwhelming both of them were so filled with the will to make love to each other.

Kurapika woke up with sweat all over his body. He was breathing fast and out of sync. A tear was formed on his eye and he pushed the warm cover away from his body. He had an erection! Kurapika hid his eyes with his palms and tried to remain calm. He had just had a wet dream of him and Leorio! He felt sinful, what if someone would come into the room now. What was he supposed to do then? He slowly let down his hands and stared at his bulge. What was he supposed to do now, just finish it off with his hands before anyone would come to his room?

He had to do what he had to. He wasn't scared of it, it was normal to do... But Leorio... The face he had made in the dream was stuck in Kurapikas memory. What if Leorio suddenly would get the ability to read minds? He would never forgive Kurpika... But was he really in love with him? No, it couldn't be, it was just a dream. It could've been anyone.

Kurapika lifted his pants and stared at the bulge. He hadn't done this in who knows how long, and the last time was just out of curiosity... He had never gotten hard before, not just by thinking of someone. Never did he expect it to be Leorio, well technically he had a nice, fit build. He wasn't the smartest but he was safe, felt warm and dependable, well sometimes at least. He grabbed his dick and started stroking it in an upwards motion. It felt good, weirdly, strangely, good. He increased the tempo and bit his lip. Again, Leorios face, blushing, sweating. He came.

He cleaned himself in the shower and threw the clothes under his bed. He came when he thought of that face. Sinful, weird, what would Leorio think of Kurapika jerking off to him. He let the tears fall down, was it platonic? No, it wasn't love in the first place. Kurapika, focus, the job comes first.

-

"Hey Pika, I decided to move the studying to later, I just can't get my mind of off things ya know? There has been so much happening lately."

"Yes-?"

"Wait, wait, let me explain. I thought maybe if you could get some free time... From your boss I mean, you should come to Yorknew. I think you should do something to relax and recover from everything, sounds like a plan huh?"

"I will ask"

"Huh, I didn't hear you right? Did you say you will arrive in two days and meet me at 7 pm at the X Hotel?"

Kurapika couldn't help but smile through the phone.

"Something like that, Leorio-san"

"I like the sound of that, it gets a bit boring without the boys around..."

"I get it."

"See you"

The phone was closed and Leorios voice still felt so close. Keep your eyes on me...

-

Kurapika managed to get a few days off and headed to the Hotel they had planned to meet at. He was nervous, it didn't feel like before. It was more personal, intimidating. He wouldn't have anyone but Leorio next to him in the upcoming days.

The clock was a quarter before 7. He stood a bit away from the hotel, keeping an eye on all the tall men in suits. None of them seemed to be Leorio. He got nervous, what if he had forgotten. No, Leorio wouldn't forget.

-

Two hours passed, Kurapika was still standing and observing. Leorio was late. Way too late.

He took the phone out of his pocket, it felt weird to call Leorio. After that day, everything including Leorio felt weird. Suddenly a hand grabbed Kurapika from behind. He released his aura, ready for an attack.

"Hey, Pika! It's me, sorry for being late."

Kurapika suddenly recognized the face and the feeling of the hand that was now grabbing his wrist. Like the dream...

Kurapika let out a sigh, both relief and annoyment. But looking into those eyes and hearing that breath of a person that had been running made him calm down and forget scolding the older.

"Where have you been?" He tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"I was so excited, I couldn't sleep at night so I fell asleep on the day and now I rushed here, there was a rush hour and-"

"Yes, yes, shut up now"

"Sorry darling, I truly am. Will you forgive me?" He made those puppy eyes, he didn't look cute at all but the word darling made Kurapika shiver.

Fuck, I am hard! Are you kidding me!

"Yeah yeah cut it out already!" Kurapika said nervously. Was it obvious? Could he see it?

Leorio got closer to Kurapika with a smiling face and open arms. No way he would hug me!

Kurapika pushed Leorio away with a little too much strength.

"Hey, come on, just a hug pika?"

"Don't call me that."

"What? Pika?"

"Nevermind... the earlier"

"Darling? Oh I get it, sorry darling"

"Leorio stop!-"

It was too late. Leorio had wrapped his arms around Kurapika and was now scarily close to him. Leorio had felt it and was now looking into Kurapikas teary eyes.

"Are you by any chance hard?-"

"Let go!"

Kurapika pushed him away and walked off. He was embarrassed, more than ever. This was the absolute worst scenario. Ever!

"Kurapika hold up!"

But Kurapika didn't.

"I know, it's disgusting. I am sorry" He let the tears stream down his cheeks. Everything sucked. Why did this happen?

"Kurapika" His voice was calm, he had stopped and grabbed Kurapika by his hand. Kurapika didn't turn around but didn't continue walking either.

"It's just us here. Would you let me take you upstairs?"


	2. hotel room talks

Kurapika let his tears fall as he heard Leorios words. Why did he play like this? Stupid.

"Stop Leorio, it's not funny"

"I thought you being hard was a sign of approval of my idea..."

"Stop it, stupid, you are embarrassing me!"

"Give it a try"

-

The walk to the room felt like forever. Leorio was walking in front of Kurapika, hiding his erection from the outsiders' eyes. Kurapikas heart was pounding and he felt dizzy. Walking felt uncomfortable and the upcoming unknown event didn't calm the erection but made it even harder.

The elevator music felt pressuring and the mood was way too awkward. Leorio was close to Kurapika, ready to jump in front of him if anyone would come in. No words were exchanged, not even looks. Swallowing, breathing, moving, everything could be heard.

"Please look at me Pika"

Kurapika looked up at Leorio, why did he have to make that face. He was blushing and felt distant, in his own world.

"What, don't say anything about this please-"

"Relax..." He moved closer, stood in front of Kurapika, breathing slowly, deeply. The moment stood still. Just them, too close. All alone. The cheap cologne he always wore was suffocating but bearable. Almost as if you got intoxicated by the smell of it, longing for it...

Kurapika flinched as the elevator bell rang and the elevator stopped.

"Our floor" Leorio took a step back and scratched his head while walking out of the now opening doors.

Kurapika took a deep breath, that was something...

-

They walked to the room, one bed, what did I expect. Leorio closed door as Kurapika walked in. The mood was somehow more intense as if the air had changed. Sexual, unusual, various.

"Talk to me" Leorio begged, walked behind Kurapika, breathing in his neck making him shiver.

"What do you want me to say? I got hard because you called me darling-"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"What?!" Kurapika turned around quickly. Well, he had expected something like this but him saying it out loud-

"I was wondering if you are still a virgin? Should I be gentle?" Leorio grinned. Bastard.

"What do you think..."

"I don't like assuming things, please say it darling" Leorio teased.

Kurapika slapped the man in front of him. He couldn't stand being bullied by Leorio in this state.

"I'll go to the toilet, don't talk to me"

Leorio mumbled something and nodded. He held his hand on his cheek and watched Kurapika as he walked into the bathroom.

-

Kurapika slid down on the floor, crying. His erection had gone down suddenly and he laid down and closed his eyes. What was all that? He slapped himself several times. Maybe too hard as he heard Leorio knock on the door.

He covered his ears, he knew that the door was unlocked, Leorio would come in in a while.

Time went and Kurapika had calmed down, the knocking had stopped and he could now hear Leorios voice behind the door.

"Kurapika, is it okay if I come in? You've been there way too long" Kurapika stood up and fixed his clothes. Whatever, Leorio was his friend, after all, he would not just leave him because of this.

They opened the door simultaneously, looking at each other. Leorio came up to Kurapika and hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry for saying that, I don't want to pressure you into anything, I just thought-"

"I want to, Leorio-san"

Leorio loosened the grip of Kurapika and looked him in the eyes for a while. Kurapika looked at him, trying to remain calm and hide the beating heart.

-

(this is the time you put the sexy songs playlist, just a reminder)

It didn't take long until Leorio crashed his lips against Kurapikas. The kiss was sensual, deep, not rushed. Just two people, just them, all alone. Nothing disturbed the peace. The rest of the world was hidden away in just one kiss. Their lips were like made for each other, fitting perfectly. Kurapika opened his mouth as he felt Leorios tongue searching for an opening. The sudden feeling of the other warm tongue made him shiver. He was probably hard at this point, waiting for the next move. As their kiss got deeper and deeper, Leorio lifted up Kurapika which caused him to moan.

"Please, let me hear more of that" Leorio whispered between the kisses. Kurapika didn't answer, he was embarrassed by the sound he had made and too focused on holding onto Leorio so that he wouldn't fall.

He was let down on the bed, the kiss was broken and all that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing. Kurapika looked shyly up to Leorio who was currently unbuttoning his shirt. Kurapika was nervous, shaking, trembling under Leorios eyes. He threw the shirt on the floor as he got closer to Kurapika.

"Want me to explain as we go or do you trust what I will do to you?" He said with a seductive voice which made Kurapika look away from those thirsty eyes.

"Be quiet"

"Yes sir" Leorio whispered as he kissed Kurapikas neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you scared, I am not going to hurt you" Leorio stopped unbuttoning Kurapikas shirt as he felt the younger tremble under his hands.

"Just- continue-" Kurapika tried to hide the fact he was holding in his moans. His hands that were now slipping over his bare skin made a sensation he had never experienced before. It felt like a hundred fireworks and butterflies. He had big hands, they were cold which made the feeling even more erotic. His lips were now travelling down on his chest making marks everywhere he kissed.

"Leorio- pants, please-"

Leorio smirked as he kissed Kurapikas nipples, playing with his tongue in a circular motion. Slowly he let his hands wander down to Kurapikas pants, buckling up his belt and slowly sliding them down and then on the floor. Kurapikas underwear were all wet, and his dick was throbbing.

"Excited much, are we?" Leorio said playfully while watching Kurapika struggle with keeping his mouth shut.

"Leorio- sh- ahh-" Kurapika smashed his palms on his mouth and was burning up from embarrassment. 

Leorio giggled and kept teasing him with kissing his thighs, slowly pulling his boxers off. Kurapikas dick was pulsing and felt like it was about to explode. He arched his back as he felt Leorios tongue on his dick. What was this feeling? He felt so good.

Leorio started sucking of Kurapikas dick, slowly, going up and down, moving his tongue around. Kurapika couldn't hide the moans anymore and let his voice be heard even if it felt embarrassing.

"Ah- Le-o-ri-o- Ahgh, I am- about to- ahh" None of the words he said made any sense. A feeling of pleasure went through his whole body like a wave as he ejaculated in Leorios mouth.

"Spit that out Leorio!" He suddenly got up as he saw Leorio with his mouth full of cum. Then a sound of swallowing.

"It's Leorio-san to you"


	3. sensations

-songs to listen to: High For This - The Weekend, Skin - Rihanna, All Mine - PLAZA

(If you aren't familiar or comfortable with sex scenes please don't read this, thank you :) )

Kurapika fell down on the bed with his palms hiding his blushing face. How could he make things like that to sound seductive? The fact that Kurapika was now having sex with Leorio didn't feel weird anymore, rather pleasurable. Where did he learn all these things? Wonder how many women he had slept with...

He woke up from his thoughts as he heard the noise of a belt falling onto the ground. Kurapika peeked through his hands to see what Leorio was doing. The sight made him crave for touch, long for his love. Leorios hands were moving down his thighs as he pulled off his pants leaving his boxers on. The sight turned Kurapika on more than he had thought. Seeing Leorios bulge made him hungry for his body. The feeling of needing something so much felt new. He had never imagined wanting to touch someone's body with any sexual intentions. But as Leorio reached Kurapikas thighs and pulled himself in between of his legs the lust was clear. The situation was steamy, hot and nothing less than intimate.

The rubbing, between bare skin and cloth, stimulated his whole body. As Leorio was slowly rubbing against Kurapika, he reached his hands to pull Leorios face closer. The breathing of the two men was out of sync, the kiss became somehow hard to time, but passionate, not wanting to let go. Kurapika had lost control of his own body by the amount of pleasure he was feeling, but even that wasn't enough, he wanted more.

As the kiss continued and evolved into a heavy makeout session he reached his hands down on Leorios bare chest, touching every inch of it. He let out deep moans, as Kurapika put his hands into his boxers, touching without seeing, letting his hand move sloppily, trying to find a good tempo.

"Off" Kurapika demanded as he started to drag down Leorios boxers. It wasn't a smooth movement, both of them trembling, trying their best to keep kissing without a pause. All the awkward tension was gone, the moment was like a drug, like getting drunk, letting your body move without thinking. But it felt pure, real, genuine.

As the boxers were now laying on the ground together with the others, there were just two naked bodies longing for each other. The kiss was eventually broken, Leorio reaching to the drawer next to the bed. Kurapika breathed deeply, tried to catch its original speed. He felt warm all over his body. His dick was touching Leorios, the feeling was too intimate.

The moment felt like an eternity, Kurapika was restless, wanted it to continue.

"Seems like they have all we needed," Leorio said, sounding out of breath as he pulled out a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube. The only reason Kurapika knew what they were was thanks to the birds and bees talk Leorio had to Killua and Gon. The two younger boys were probably traumatised by Leorios words and Kurapika had to stop their conversation as he saw their faces.

"Hurry" Kurapika couldn't help the need he felt to have Leorio inside him. It felt so sinful, perverted and lewd but at that moment it couldn't be stopped by anything.

"Makes me want to tease you longer," Leorio said as he opened the condom with his teeth, slowly, making Kurapika look him into the eyes.

"Tsk"

Leorio got up on his knees to put the condom on, not breaking the eye contact. His dick was so much bigger than Kurapikas, making him worried regarding how it would fit. Leorio noticed to unsureness in Kurapikas eyes and grabbed the lube.

"Lift your hips," He said with a demanding tone while pressing out the lube on his fingers.

Kurapika said as he had been told. Shaking he lifted them and felt as Leorio started rubbing his fingers around his butthole. Kurapika tried keeping his hips up but slid down as Leorio entered one finger inside.

"Does it feel so good?" Leorio said as he helped to adjust Kurapika into the previous position.

Kurapika nodded shyly and closed his eyes as he whimpered every time Leorio moved his finger around inside him.

"Turn down the heater over here, my finger is about to burn," Leorio said teasingly as he entered another finger.

"Shut u- ahh" Kurapika decided not to answer. Every time he opened his mouth to say something Leorio thrust his finger deeper into Kurapika.

They kept going for a while until Kurapika got inpatient. He begged for Leorio to take his fingers out. It was embarrassing to ask something like that but desire took over once again.

"It might hurt so keep your eyes on me and relax," Leorio got closer to him and Kurapika could feel his dick slowly finding its way in. Kurapika moaned loudly as Leorio thrust into him suddenly. His mind went blank and his back arched, he grabbed the pillow next to him and held on to it for his life.

"S-Slo-ww, agh, fuck," Nothing made sense, he had never felt anything like this. He looked at Leorios pleased face as he started to approach him.

They kissed, this time harder, not because it felt good to kiss, rather to hide the moans into each others mouth.

Kurapika turned his face away as he felt Leorios kiss wander away from his mouth, closer to his ear. He was moving slowly inside Kurapika, making him more comfortable, stretching him out, feeling his way inside. Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorios torso as he was biting and licking his ear. As he let his tongue explore every inch of Kurapikas ear he started to speed up the movements. His body was moving with an enormous force, not making it unpleasant, but very stimulating.

"Ah-ah-ah" Kurapika kept moaning in the same tempo with every thrust. It felt so good, way too good. He was hanging onto Leorios body with all the power he had trying not to let his hands slip, scratching Leorios bare spine.

Leorio let out a deep breath as he continued down to leave marks over Kurapikas neck, almost like a dog in heat, was he hungry for his body. He wanted to mark all of Kurapika's body, not leaving an inch of untouched skin. The thrusts kept getting deeper and faster. Kurapika was a trembling mess under Leorios body. He loved seeing the boy so pleasured, so helpless.

Kurapika was moaning aloud and Leorio was sure the people in the neighbouring room could overhear everything clearly. He didn't want it to stop though, he loved the sound of it. The sound that they made as they made love to each other, both unsure of what the feeling was.

Kurapika let go of Leorio and fell down on the bed, almost like he had fainted. Leorio stopped kissing his neck and put his hand under Kurapikas head to support him. He was out of breath, sweating, closing his eyes and moaning. Leorio saw that the boy hade came a few times already, both their chests were wet by sweat and cum. Leorio decided to increase the tempo and got up. He held down Kurapikas legs as he thrust into him until he finally came. Kurapika was not in this world anymore, he looked like he was having a hard time adjusting to the pace. He was distant, looking away, holding onto anything that he could grab. Leorio laid down on top of Kurapika, breathing slowly.

"Wanna stop?" Leorio looked into Kurapikas eyes. The boy nodded and Leorio pulled out. The condom hade tore, everything was inside Kurapika.

"Are you alright?" Leorio asked as he placed his hand on Kurapikas head. He nodded once again, smirking seductively. Leorio couldn't resist that face. He kissed him and he responded right away. They were laying on their sides, faces close to each other, just them, alone.


	4. how love feels

They kissed for a while, letting their lips move by themselves. It wasn't tongues battling for dominance or a steamy makeout session. It was soft and lovely, calm, safe. They laid there for a while, breathing in sync. Kurapika couldn't feel his lower body at all, moving position right now wouldn't have been possible. They looked into each other's eyes, both filled with the same emotion. Was it love?

"That was great" Leorio broke the silence. He let his hand slide over Kurapikas cheek, letting it rest for a while. He moved a bit further away and got up, turning his back to Kurapika. Kurapika gasped as he saw the scars he had left on his back. What kind of beast had he become? He instantly looked back at his hands seeing blood stains under his nails. Oh god...

"You- your back, does it hurt?" Kurapika trembled and tried to force himself up to touch the scars on Leorios back. Leorio looked back at Kurapika, smiling gently.

"Well, I would lie if I said it didn't-"

Kurapika took his last strength to wrap his arms around Leorio. He was warm, sweaty but he didn't care. He kissed his shoulder, whispering apologies into his ear. Leorio grabbed his arms and got up, Kurapika who was way shorter than Leorio was left hanging with his arms around him.

"We better shower, hang on there buddy" He chuckled as he felt Kurapika battle to hold onto him.

Kurapika smiled in his shoulder. Leorio was still in a good shape after all of that. When he started thinking about the previous event he blushed. Inside, his heart was racing, and if Melody would've been there she would've recognised the heartbeat as love. At that moment Kurapika wanted Leorio for himself for the rest of his days. No matter what the consequences were, he wanted to feel his gentle touch forever and eternally.

-

As they got into the bathroom and the bathtub was filled they got in, Kurapika sitting in Leorios lap. They didn't speak, touch was their love language. Leorio kept playing with Kurapikas hair, wrapping it around his fingers, kissing his head gently. Kurapika stared into the water. The water was clear, their legs were showing, so close.

The bath lasted for quite a while, Kurapika was feeling drowsy by the warm water. Leorio was massaging his shoulders and everything seemed so casual as if it was regular, normal daily life. No one mentioned the sex, not any questions were asked. The silence was somehow calming, maybe they didn't need to talk about it.

"Wanna stay in longer? I think I'll leave" Leorio moved his position, making Kurapika clear the way for him. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his body waiting for Kurapikas answer. He shook his head, he needed a bit of space, to think. Leorio suddenly got down on his knees, getting closer to Kurapika who was still in the bathtub.

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

He said those words with that voice, smooth, seductive, pure.

Kurapika didn't answer, he hid his face in his knees, blushing like crazy. Leorio walked away, closing the door.

"I love you so much" Then he let his tears stream. It wasn't sadness, it was happiness. He felt so happy, so lucky. His heart was going crazy, he was so dizzy, he just wanted those arms to embrace him again. The smell of the cheap cologne, that muscular body, that calming voice...

It was love.

-

Kurapika moved his hand around in the water. They had showered before getting into the bathtub, Leorio had to help him clean up. All those awkward places...

He closed his eyes and tried to recreate the moment in his head. Leorio holding him so tenderly, letting those hands explore his whole being, washing all the places he could imagine off. That was all he ever wanted, to be able to recognise those strong arms as his lover's arms. Maybe it was too much, too soon, but Kurapika couldn't help longing for the thought of it.

-

An hour passed, Kurapika was sitting on the bathroom floor, not able to walk without wobbling. He tried to get up using the sink as help. He managed to get up and was now looking at the picture of him that was reflected in the mirror. He looked clean, warm and exhausted. He had still a light pink colour on his cheeks, not knowing whether it was the water or just the amount of blushing.

He started to wobble back to the bedroom. The fact that he would face Leorio again made him a bit nervous, not to count sleeping next to him. He had to slap his cheek, stop blushing goddammit.

The room was dark, only the gap between the curtains let in neon-coloured lights from the street. Kurapika sneaked quietly towards the window, looking at the world. It felt like all of his worries had gone away so quickly. The world on the outside was not in his interest right now. Then he looked back, finding Leorio sleeping in their bed. He smiled, closed the gap and quietly walking up to the bed. He was sleeping like a child, drooling. Kurapika slid under the covers, sneakily crawling closer to Leorio, wrapping his hands around him. He looked at the sight for a while. So peaceful. He started stroking his hair and forehead, wanting to kiss him. Maybe he had found his happiness.

-

Soon the room was filled with calm breathing of two sleeping bodies. They were close to each other, all alone, in love but didn't admit it.


	5. tell me everything

Kurapika yawned and opened his eyes, slowly getting used to the light. Leorio was still sleeping, somehow with his arms around Kurapika. He smiled at the sight and the feeling of his warm body against his. He put his head against Leorios chest, hearing his beating heart. It all was so strange yet it felt so natural. As if they both had adapted to the fact that this is how it should be. But the quick turn of events was still questionable. Kurapika let his finger travel along Leorios chest, making him flinch.

"You're up?" Leorio said with a sleepy voice. Kurapika quickly moved his hand aside and looked up to see Leorio yawning.

"Yeah, you can sleep if you want to, sorry for-" Kurapika was interrupted as Leorio kissed him on the top of his head.

"Shh" He whispered as he stroked Kurapikas hair.

They laid on the bed for a while, both just slowly breathing, touching each other like glass. The sunlight had reached the room from the cracks on the curtain. The room was a mess, clothes lying all over the floor, thrown as they had made love to each other.

"Why did you do it?" Kurapika closed his eyes as he let the big question in the air. He didn't want to see Leorios face. Scared of rejection in his eyes. Nervous.

"I could ask you the same, but I won't. The answer would be the same" Leorio kept playing with Kurapikas hair, letting him think about his answer.

"How would you know?" Kurapika stated. He wanted to go back to yesterday, to the moment it didn't feel awkward to talk about it. But the morning had come, making it impossible to go back.

"Would you let me do all those things to you otherwise? Would you let down your guard if it wasn't for love?" He said it so casually as if he was prepared for the sentence. Kurapika knew all those words were accurate. He wanted Leorio, craved for his touch only. Since when? He didn't know. Was it when they first met, was it during the hunters' exam? It was a feeling he couldn't quite understand. But denying it would be a lie. He got closer to Leorio, not saying anything. Letting his body speak.

I love you, I love you, I love you... He wanted to shout it out but it was scary, instead wrapping his arms around the older. Leorio stopped playing with Kurapikas hair, holding him tight.

"I am in love with you"

The words that Leorio whispered into Kurapikas ear led to intense kissing. The room was suddenly filled with warmth and light. All that could be heard was the sound of the lustful kisses.

Two bodies, close to each other, kissing, touching. Kurapika was sitting on top of Leorio as their kiss broke, they tried to catch their breath, looking into each other's hungry eyes.

-

"Hurry" Kurapika was already naked, he hadn't been able to put clothes on yesterday. Leorio still had his boxers on which certainly didn't please Kurapika. He was restless, touching Leorios body, letting his hands wander down. It didn't take them long to get all undressed, smirking as they touched all the places on their bodies.

Leorio reached for the drawer but Kurapika was faster, ripping up the condom and letting his hand slowly touch every part of Leorios dick, making him shiver. He began moving his hand in an upwards motion as he felt Leorio caress his thighs.

Kurapika rolled the condom on Leorios dick while feeling Leorios hands on his. Leorio started rubbing it in a fast pace which led to Kurapika moaning, leaning his head back. It felt different from yesterday, Kurapika felt more into it, being able to do as he pleased. He wanted to tease Leorio but also put it in as fast as he could. He started rubbing his dick against Leorios, touching both of them.

"I am gonna cum-" he breathed out as he felt hot in his whole body. He felt Leorio grab his hand, making the motion faster.

"Ahh" Kurapika leaned towards Leorio as he came. He felt his dick throbbing and Leorio had gotten hard.

"Hey hey, Kurapika, you can't just... !" Kurapika hushed Leorio down with a deep kiss as he pushed Leorios dick inside of him. The pain, the pleasure, whatever it was felt so good, making Kurapika teary-eyed. He moaned loudly into Leorios mouth as he felt him thrust into him.

Kurapika pushed himself up and looked into Leorios eyes. He was sweating, filled with satisfaction. Kurapika began moving his hips, slowly, trying to find the best spots. He felt Leorios dick in his stomach, filling up all the empty spaces. He felt like he was going crazy, moaning as he moved his hips.

"It feels so- good" Kurapika whimpered. Leorio grabbed his ass and began moving him while thrusting with a higher speed. They were so into it, doing as they pleased, making them feel so good. Leorio leaned forward, into a sitting position with Kurapika holding tightly onto him.

"I love you Kurapika" he kissed him while letting his hand move around on his back, sliding down on his ass.

"Ahh- Leorio- right there!" Kurapika whined as Leorio thrust into his sensitive spot, making the younger cry of pleasure.

Kurapika lasted longer this time, he had so much stamina from the confession and didn't want to stop. He didn't care about the fact that he didn't feel his lower back or could barely move his hips anymore. He let Leorio be on top and held onto his legs, pulling them apart, closer to the sheets.

"Turn around pika," Leorio said as he helped Kurapika turn around, lifting his ass up. He could feel Leorio grabbing his shoulders as he was thrusting into Kurapika. Kurapika grabbed the pillow and hid his face into it. His knees were weak, legs trembling. The sound of Leorios deep moans turned him on even more.

They kept going until they were out of condoms, both laying down, breathing deeply.

-

"Wanna eat breakfast in the room?" Leorio said as they showered. He was holding onto Kurapika, like yesterday, cleaning him up.

"I am not that hungry, water is enough" Kurapikas throat was all dry and his voice was hoarse.

"I'll go to the store real quick, we are out of condoms too," Leorio said teasingly as he kissed Kurapikas shoulder from behind.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Kurapika was blushing on the inside, he loved how everything had turned out. He didn't mind the fact they probably have sex the rest of Kurapikas time in Yorknew city before he had to return to his boss. He would enjoy every moment of it. All alone, just him and Leorio.


	6. i love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note,
> 
> Here we are, oh god. This was my first smut/fanfic/Wattpad story (originally uploaded on Wattpad with the name Simpnationattendee).
> 
> Basically, this will be the last episode since this is a short smut story, and every short smut story has its ending. So here we are. I have had so much fun writing this and writing like two days non stop. I might do some kind of a sequel to this if you liked this, and if I do so it would be more of a "fluffy, daily life" story. Thank you for your time, hope you enjoyed it! Now let's go!

Kurapika was laying in bed, watching Leorio eat a sandwich he had bought from the store. Tuna and egg, disgusting. He ran his fingers through Leorios hair, it smelled good, like Leorio.

"What are you thinking about?" Leorios voice was calm. Kurapika let the question float around for a bit, thinking about it. What was he thinking about? Leorio.

"Isn't it weird? Loving someone?" Kurapika let his hand slide down to Leorios neck. He made circles with his fingers, feeling Leorio shiver from his touch.

"How come?"

He thought about it. It didn't make sense to suddenly only have eyes for that one person. Want them to touch you, needing them by your side. He had never felt the same. But Leorio changed it. He had made his world a little brighter, made breathing easier. He was clumsy and dumb, foolish even. But none of that mattered, in fact, that made him more lovable. He was a pain in the ass but at the same time, he was the only one there to comfort him. His gentle touch, his warm hugs, it all felt so precious.

"I don't know Leorio, its new to me..."

"We have plenty of time getting to know that feeling"

They sat in the silence for a while. The silence was loud inside his head. So overwhelming, these feelings.

-

Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio who was currently finishing the sandwich.

"Take me somewhere nice, Leorio-san" he begged, kissing the tip of Leorios ear. He nodded as he turned around to peck Kurapika on the lips. He was caught off guard by the sudden move but didn't mind it. Actually, it felt like a beginning to something more, like a promise to something that would last for long. Beginning of their story. In this case, a love story. That kiss was just one in a million, would soon be something daily. But it would never lose its worth. Every time he kissed Kurapika, it felt like heaven. Being loved by someone sure was amazing.

"Let's go for a walk" he then stood up, grabbing Kurapikas hand. Smiling they walked out of the room, hand in the others hand.

The aisle brought back memories from the previous evening. Night changes they say.

Locked in the elevator together, holding each other close. All of that would stay in the past one day, only exist in the deepest memories. But in the heat of the moment, it wasn't relevant. Kurapika wanted to feel that moment for now. Living it the fullest. Later creating new ones. Alone with Leorio.

"Are we dating now?" Kurapika asked as they stepped off of the elevator. Leorio looked at him, smirking.

"If I could I would already marry you, but I guess there's a phase before that," he said laughingly. Kurapika was embarrassed but felt at ease. He was now Leorios lover.

"Ugh, stop with the sweet talk..."

Leorio pulled him closer, hand around his shoulders. He laughed and gave Kurapika a kiss on his head.

"Or else?"

"Shut up-"

He was pulled by the collar of his shirt, so close to him, foreheads touching. Suddenly the world around closed off, it was all swept away by a kiss. Hands wrapped around each other's bodies, tongues touching.

"I love you Kurapika" smiling into each other's mouths, whispering those words.

"I love you too, Leorio"


End file.
